User talk:Galrauch
Hi There! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Angela (talk) 09:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Quote: Please don't change back to the older templates. Newer templates are used for a reason, I can't see why you feel the need to revert Cizagna's work. Check back the Death By Sporks and User: SueBPurple for reference. 1) Why not, the new one looks ugly (not just my opinion), even after it's fixed. 2) She changed it because when Cizagna updated the templates, it was messed up, boxes and text arn't showing up in the right place. She did it BEFORE template gets fixed. 3) Do you really have to poke your nose into other guild's page and give comments about it when changing the page back to the old working format isn't doing any harm? Defenderfelix 10:02, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Destany Awaits I have a problem the guildopediapage Destany Awaits is wrongspelled it needs to be Destiny Awaits , can seem to find how to fix it . Main Page Im in a near completion for doing the main page update, with the requirements that wishdragon requested, here you can have see, but im still doubtful on the way it looks mostly on the display of the Mixed Alignment lists as it is huge compare to the others, i will be absent for the weekend, so as i see you as an active member and if you want to try, you are more than welcome to do your own design in your sandbox pages, as said before im mostly interested on the Mixed Alignment but if you think it needs a bigger overhaul you are welcome to try, the only forced tags for that would be the ones that control the columns inside the main page If you decide to give it a try remember you can work out the design the technical side i can check it later if its possible or not once i come back on monday --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 19:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :The biggest issue on that idea is that any user that does not have javascript enable on its browser this would not work, also for the people that does not work they would not even use it as its hiding by default and as you have seen they lack curiosity to poke around --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 04:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your well-deserved elevation here at the Guildopedia and best of luck with your continued help maintaining it. Travern 23:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Brakamrian Rat Dungeon Runners HY I NEED HELP IN GUILDS FOTO WERE I CAN FIND IT ??? :To take a photo of your Guild's logo it's best to load up your Guild interface, zoon in on the logo then PrtSc it. Then open in an image editor, crop it so it's just the logo then upload it onto the Wikia. Sorry if that doesn't help and is too quick. Galrauch 12:12, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::ty :D Pulse Guild on Master Guild List Hello there. I recently added a guild page to Guildopedia and was curious whether my guild would get added to the Master list by yourself or if I had to do it myself, as I was having trouble doing so. Thank you for your time. ChaosEvaUnit :It is, well will be as soon as the page is reloaded. Galrauch 18:16, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Images hey, How do i even get pictures, like we wanna get our guild logo up there (Idyllic) but none of us no how, please help me :) :To add an image you need to take a screenshot of your Guild's logo in game, then go to and upload it. Galrauch 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) NOYPI hello there, I was just wondering why you keep editing noypi page? What part were u trying to edit? Nyxalyen Noypi guild, Rosal :All I did was remove it from the wrong category, that is all. Galrauch 09:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Guild Picture How can I upload, and download our Guild Symbol? I just made new forums, and we need our symbol as the header. :Only way to do so is to print screen whilst on the Guild menu in game, paste the image onto an image editor then cut out the emblem. Galrauch 16:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) hey, i need to ask u a question in private? is this possible? it is important. tnx. Nyxalyen